Numerous products exist for installing a hook or hanging device onto a wall, such as for hanging a picture frame, a mirror, or the like. Conventional nails and screws are not always convenient solutions and may not provide sufficient support strength in the wall, particularly in the case of drywall, or other friable wallboards, which are relatively weak.
Anchors incorporating curved saber tooth shaped retainers are known from U.S. Pat. Nos. 8,974,166 and 8,414,239. However, such anchors are still difficult for the typical homeowner to install and use properly because a hammer is generally needed to complete the anchor installation. These anchors also generally have a large wall penetration that tends to crumble and weaken the surrounding wall media adjacent the penetration and leave a large hole that is not easily repaired. It is also impractical to reposition these types of anchors after initial insertion in locations proximate the original hole for the purpose of making minor position adjustments. Moreover traditional anchors with simple hooks are not suited to mount a wide variety of objects in a secure manner.
It would be desirable to provide an anchor device and related installation method that facilitates ease of installation, but at the same time results in an anchor with a high support strength and less damage to the wallboard, leaving relatively small holes upon anchor removal and therefore also permitting minor position adjustments if needed. To provide these advantages in connection with an anchor that installs without reference to stud or other supporting structure location and/or without concern for wires or pipes behind the wall, would also be beneficial. In addition, providing an anchor assembly that provides a mounting system with enhanced resistance to loading perpendicular to the wall surface in order to secure numerous types of secondary components such as a shelf, towelbar, coat rack or similar devices, all of which generate cantilever loading on the anchor, would be desirable.